


ass worship

by koolcatkenma



Series: kinktober 2k19 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: suga got that sweet, juicy booty.





	ass worship

People usually think that Suga is the thirsty one in his relationship with Daichi; the captain is blessed with thick thighs and a fine ass that distracts even opposing teams. But behind closed doors, it’s a different story.

Daichi would say that his boyfriend’s ass was like no other; yummy was a word he regularly used. When Suga was undressed, standing in front of him with a devilish smirk, it took all of Daichi’s willpower not to push him against the wall and fuck him right there. 

The silver-haired boy climbed into his lap, straddling him, pressing his cock against Daichi’s naked torso. The captain’s hands wrapped around his waist, pressing warm hands against the cool skin. They traveled down to palm the asset, muscle giving way under his firm touch, spreading them so that cold air touch his hole. 

Suga shivered, pressing closer. Daichi continued to knead his ass, mouth nipping and biting his jawline, traveling down his neck to his collarbone. Pale skin turned red under his touch, the beginnings of a bruise forming. 

Suga moaned under his touch, whimpering for more stimulation, hips rutting against Daichi. The captain was still wearing too many clothes (read: boxers), and Suga’s hands found themselves under their hem. 

Not ready to take them off, Daichi stood slightly to turn them around, Suga landing on his back on the soft bed. He was quickly turned around so that he was face-first in the comforter, ass sticking out. Before the boy could look back, his cheeks were spread once more and a hot tongue licked up the right side, so close to his pink hole. He shuddered, burying his face in the bed.

Daichi pressed his face into his left cheek, breathing hot air across the pinking skin. He loved seeing the cute hole react to the slightest touch or pressure, loved feeling his boyfriend shake under his light fingers massaging him, tickling him. 

“Beautiful. So soft.” He muttered into the smoothness, drooling. Daichi bit his ass, and Suga yelped. Before he could be chastised, he was licking the wound, kissing it all over. They were both painfully hard, and his usually angelic boyfriend was getting impatient.

“I know you love my ass, but please, fuck me.” Suga said, begging. Daichi sat up straight and gave him a smile while sinking a finger in.

“Baby, I’m going to wreck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet!!!
> 
> tumblr: koolcatkenma


End file.
